Nuestra aventura de verano
by Kaede Kitajima
Summary: -¡Ándale papá! cuéntame como se conocieron mamá y tu. -Esta bien, pero no quiero que te enojes después.


**_Love Live no me pertenece, es de sus respectivos autores._**

" _Quiero un amor de verano, que no marchite con el otoño, que no enfrié con el invierno, y que renazca en primavera."_

-Ándale papá, cuéntame como se conocieron mamá y tu –pidió una pequeña rubia de ojos verdes a su papá que se encontraba cocinando el almuerzo.

-Yu-chan, ya te he contado esa historia muchas veces –el pelimorado negó suavemente con la cabeza y siguió en su labor de hacer unos ricos hot cakes para su hija y su amada esposa que había salido a correr desde temprano.

-Solo me contaste como se conocieron cuando eran pequeños –la niña de apenas ocho años frunció el ceño en su asiento en la mesa- yo quiero saber todo, papá.

-¿Y para que quieres saber eso? –Inquirió divertido sin dejar su labor- _"si que se parece a Elicchi cuando era niña"_ –pensó para si mismo al ver como su pequeña hija hacia berrinches en la mesa.

-Porque mami no me lo quiere contar. Ella dijo –la pequeña aclaro su voz- "no te voy a contar esa historia. Pregúntale a tu padre si busca respuestas, el sabrá contarla mejor que yo" –dijo arremedando a su madre- después de eso me guiño el ojo y se fue a correr.

-Eso explica porque estabas levantada tan temprano –el hombre rio levemente y le dio la vuelta al hot cake que amenazaba con quemarse en el comal- Yu-chan, no te puedo contar esa historia si tu madre no esta de acuerdo.

-¡Pero ella me dio a entender que si estaba de acuerdo! –La rubia bufo mientras veía con reproche a su papá- aparte, ¿Qué tiene de malo que me la cuentas? ¿Tan mala es?

-Si y no –con un silbido dejo de cocinar y se enfoco en su pequeña. Se veía la determinación en su ojos, no se iría de la cocina sin conocer esa historia- ¿tanto es tu anhelo de conocer esa historia? –inquirió el pelimorado al ver la determinación de su hija.

-Si, quiero saberlo todo –asintió varias veces para enfatizar sus palabras.

-Entonces te lo contare –vio como los ojos verdes de su hija brillaban con alegría- pero primero debes ir a limpiar tu cuarto, que en la mañana que pase estaba todo sucio.

-¡Entendido, mi capitán! –levantándose rápidamente de la mesa, se fue corriendo a su cuarto a cumplir con sus obligaciones.

-Esa niña, se parece a Elicchi de pequeña, pero de cierta manera es igual de descuidada que yo a su edad- con una leve sonrisa prosiguió en su labor de hacer un delicioso desayuno.

Mientras Nozomi cocinaba, su mente comenzaba a divagar en como había conocido a su amada esposa.

* * *

 _POV Nozomi_

 _Cuando tenía diez años_

 _¿Qué puedo decir de ese tiempo? Mis padres me habían llevado "de vacaciones" a Isshiki Beach en Hayama aunque la realidad era que me llevaron porque no tuvieron otro lugar donde dejarme cuando ellos tenían que hacer un viaje de negocios en ese lugar._

 _Tantos viajes que hice de niño por el trabajo de mis padres me impidieron formar lazos de amistad. De hecho, en la escuela era tan pero tan serio que incluso la maestra llego a pensar que era sordomudo… la verdad no eran días muy lindos en la escuela. Pero lo divertido era en una o dos semanas me cambiaban de escuela y viajaba por cualquier lugar del mundo._

 _Pero bien, en el hotel, donde estaba sentado muy cómodamente en el sofá de la habitación que compartía con mis padres, y leyendo un libro de misterios llamado "la princesa de hielo" de la escritora sueca_ _Camilla Läckberg, mi madre había hecho aparición en cuanto la trama se estaba poniendo buena._

 _Es mil veces más fácil leer un libro que hablar con personas. Al libro lo puedes volver a leer si no lo entiendes, a una persona no le puedes hacer eso sin que te digan raro._

 _-Non-chan, tienes que salir, conocer gente, no te puedes quedar aquí como un antisocial –regaño mi madre que estaba con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido mientras yo sentado en el sofá mientras tranquilamente dejaba mi libro en mi regazo._

 _-Mamá, ya te dije que no –conteste con cierta seriedad- yo me quiero quedar a terminar mi libro._

 _-No te estoy preguntando, Nozomi –me estremecí levemente al escucharla decir mi nombre. No me dice así al menos que este enojada conmigo- vas a mover tu aplastado trasero de ese sofá e iras a divertirse a la playa._

 _-Pero mamá –la vi con el ceño levemente fruncido- no quiero ir solo, ustedes irán a su junta de negocios y yo estaré como idiota sentado en la playa._

 _-No digas groserías –tomo mi preciado libro de mi regazo y coloco en su lugar la cámara fotográfica que usaba mi papá hace años. Una Kodak Advantix 2000 Aps, una simple cámara de rollo- ahora ve y toma fotos. Hace tiempo que no tomas fotografías._

 _-No tiene caso hacerlo cuando no tienes amigos…-murmure mientras tomaba la cámara y me levante del sofá para ir por mis cosas._

 _-¿Qué dijiste? –inquirió mi mamá mientras yo agarraba mi toalla, mi traje de baño y mi protector solar._

 _-Nada mamá, nada –suspire y me colgué la cámara en el cuello- ¿irán por mí al menos?_

 _-Evidentemente –de fúrica, mi pelimorada progenitora se acerco a mí y coloco su mano en mi cabeza- Non-chan, sé que esto es difícil, pero te prometo que algun día tendrás un montón de amigos –con esas cariñosas palabras acaricio mi cabeza._

 _-Eso espero yo –le di una media sonrisa y me aleje de ella para acercarme a la puerta- nos vemos después, mamá._

 _-Adiós, Non-chan –lo último que vi de ella en ese momento fue una leve sonrisa y su mano moviéndose en signo de despedida._

 _Si soy sincero, la verdad tenía miedo de salir y que algo me pasara. No es que fuera la primera vez que salía sin mis padres, la cosa es que ese lugar no lo conocía en su totalidad, de hecho, no había salido del hotel desde que llegamos. Así que me ponía inquieto salir de la habitación._

 _Pero, algo muy curioso paso en ese momento. Cuando llegue a la playa, claro que había mucha gente, pero lo que me llamo la atencion fue un pequeño pelinegro con un traje de baño naranja que seguía a una niña pelirroja con un traje de baño azul. La niña no parecía realmente incomoda con su situación, de hecho, podría afirmar que estaba sonriendo mientras el niño le decía "deja que te alcance y veras"._

 _-Ya te dije que no podrás alcanzarme, Nico-kun- con ese grito, la pelirroja sorpresivamente se coloco detrás mío sin importarle ni siquiera mi opinión._

 _-Tramposa, ¿Qué te dije de ocultarte atrás de otras personas? –el niño de ojos rojos se posiciono enfrente de nosotros con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados- hey niño, ¿Qué no te molesta?_

 _Vi de reojo a la niña que tenia una sonrisa cómplice y después vi al pelinegro con el ceño fruncido._

 _Había leído de ese tipo de situaciones en los libros, lo más probable es que a la niña le gustara el pelinegro. Así que tenía dos opciones, alejarme de ellos e ignorarlos o simplemente hacer una tontería. Opte por la tontería._

 _-Realmente no –le sonreí a la chica que se rio levemente- imagino que no le gustas lo suficiente como para estar contigo –encogí mis hombros ante la mirada de "muérete, niño rata" que me estaba lanzando el pelinegro._

 _Hay que ver el lado positivo, al menos ya tenia mi traje de baño y tenia puesto el protector solar, si no me hubiera quemado con la mirada de Nicocchi._

 _-Eso no es cierto –negó fervientemente con su cabeza- no lo es._

 _-Nico-kun, no te enojes –la pelirroja dejo de esconderse en mi espalda y vio al niño con una cara de fingida preocupación._

 _-Yo no estoy enojado –respondió el evidentemente molesto._

 _-Creo que aquí hay una pelea marital –agregue mientras me alejaba levemente de ellos._

 _-Hey, no te alejes –bramo el enano con otra mirada de "te voy a dar tu lección"._

 _-Ustedes deben arreglar sus problemas –sonreí nerviosamente al ver como se me acercaba con ganas de molerme a golpes._

 _El continuaba acercándose a mí, no importaba lo que la pelirroja le digiera, el seguía avanzando y diciendo que me rompería la cámara fotográfica._

 _Pensé por un momento que esa pulga atómica realmente me rompería mi cara, bueno, eso hasta que mi salvación llego._

 _-Nico, déjalo en paz- hablo una serena voz que hizo que la pulga se detuviera en seco._

 _-Eli, no te metas –amenazo el pequeño al ángel que me salvaba de mi pellejo._

 _Mi ángel de la suerte, era la que sería mi amada esposa. Una pequeña rubia de aproximadamente 10 años de edad, con su cabello sujeto con una coleta, sus bellos ojos azules, y esa aura de ternura que mata hasta la persona más ruda del mundo._

 _Incluso en mi inocencia, yo me quede viéndola como idiota enamorado. No creía en el amor a primera vista, pero desde ese día comencé a creer, comencé a creer en el amor que profesaban los protagonistas de las novelas románticas que en veces leía._

 _-Maki, por favor, contrólalo –comento la rubia que lo vio seriamente y después me vio a mí con una sincera sonrisa- lo lamento, el suele ser algo impulsivo._

 _Solo atine a asentir mientras mis mejillas se tornaban rojas y mi pequeño corazón latía como loco._

 _-Al tonto le comieron la boca los ratones –rio el pelinegro ante mi estado._

 _-Ya basta, Nico –la bella rubia lo tomo de la oreja- discúlpate._

 _-¡Maki-chan, ayuda! –pidió auxilio a la pelirroja que solamente se encogió de los hombros._

 _-Lo siento Nico-kun, tú la haces enojar, tú te encargas de ella –comento Maki que de un momento a otro me tomo del brazo y comenzó a tirar de mi- ven, será mejor retirarnos de aquí._

 _No opuse resistencia, porque la verdad no me importaba, aunque ella me estuviera guiando a otro lugar, yo seguía viendo a esa hermosa niña de melena dorada y ojos como zafiros._

 _Mil pensamientos pasaron por mi mente, desde como hablarle hasta como pedirle matrimonio. Si soy sincero, tenía ideas muy románticas con respecto al tema, ya hasta estaba planeando pedir su mano con un anillo de dulce, eso es romántico para mi, ¿para ustedes no?_

 _-Lamento lo que quería hacer Nico-kun –hablo la pelirroja ya cuando estuvimos lejos de ellos dos- Eli se encargara de él, no te preocupes –me sonrió con cierta calidez. Ella en ese tiempo pensaba que estaba en shock por la actitud de Nicocchi._

 _Sacudí rápidamente la cabeza y rasque nerviosamente mi mejilla-N-No es problema._

 _-Nishikino Maki, es un placer –extendió amablemente su mano hacia mí y yo con algo de pena la estreche._

 _No estaba acostumbrado al tacto con otras personas. Por lo general, cuando otros niños se acercaban a mi era solamente para molestarme o pedirme dinero, en casos más extremos robarme mi almuerzo y mi dinero de pasada._

 _Carraspee un poco y sacudí su mano –Toujo Nozomi –dicho eso, solté su mano porque la mía comenzaba a sudar._

 _-Eres algo extraño, pero me agradas –me sonrió de nuevo con cierta calidez- ¿no te asustaste por la actitud de Nico-kun?_

 _-Realmente no…me quede impactado por lo linda que es tu amiga –solté sin pensarlo._

 _No pueden culparme, mi mente aun pensaba en la impresión que había dejado ese ángel en mí._

 _-¿Ah? ¿Así que te gusta Eli? –la niña inquirió con una sonrisa traviesa a lo que yo solo atine a sonrojarme._

 _-N-no es eso…de veras…-en ese tiempo solo quería que la tierra me tragara._

 _-¿Así que no te gusta? –pregunto aun con esa misma sonrisa._

 _En ese tiempo no lo sabía, pero ella estaba jugando conmigo._

 _-N-no bueno si…tal vez…-desvié la mirada con un claro sonrojo en mis mejillas._

 _-Dilo fuerte, demuestra que eres un niño –golpeo mi hombro y se rio de mi estado- ¿te gusta o no?_

 _-S-si me gusta –con pena confesé mi atracción a primera vista por la rubia._

 _-¿Así que te gusto?_

 _No pude más que estremecerme al escuchar la voz de Elicchi. Aunque en ese tiempo solo tenía diez años, su voz denotaba cierta madurez._

 _-Creo que el niño se enamoro de ti a primera vista –la pelirroja continuo riendo levemente._

 _-¿Por qué no me sorprende? –esa era la amargada voz de Nicocchi._

 _Si antes quería que la tierra me tragara, en ese tiempo quería que un meteorito me cayera justo en la cabeza y morir rápidamente._

 _-Hey, ¿todo bien? –pregunto la rubia que coloco su mano en mi hombro derecho._

 _-E-estoy bien –pronuncie entrecortadamente. No me atrevía a verla, no quería ver como me daría una bofetada tamaño Dios, por insolente._

 _Con un suspiro saliendo de sus labios, me tomo de los hombros y me giro para que yo la viera. En ese tiempo, Elicchi era más alta que yo, así que en esa situación me sentía aun más pequeño que Nicocchi-¿Te preocupa mi opinión? –Me pregunto con una cálida sonrisa a la que yo solo atine a asentir- entonces quiero decirte que también me gustas._

 _¡Bum! Mi corazón había explotado con esa sinceridad, esa bella sonrisa me hizo desmoronarme por dentro._

 _-¿Q-que? –de nuevo esa entrecortada voz hacia aparición._

 _-Que me pareces un niño muy lindo –y ella seguía sonriendo de la misma manera- ¿quieres salir conmigo?_

 _Créanlo o no, Elicchi era sumamente diferente a cuando éramos niños. Ella aparte de ser así de sincera, no tenía tan marcada esa seriedad que ahora la caracteriza en el trabajo._

 _-¿C-claro? –seguía confundido con su actitud. Pero lo que me causo aun más confusión fue cuando tomo mi mano y vio a sus amigos con una gran sonrisa._

 _-¿Qué tal si jugamos juntos? –les pregunto con un orgulloso tono de voz._

 _-Al menos pregúntale su nombre –hablo Maki-chan con cierta risa._

 _También Maki-chan era diferente como verán. No tenía problemas para sonreír sin que el mundo se derrumbara. Nicocchi es el que nunca cambio, el siempre tiene esa cara de amargado._

 _-No es necesario, ¿verdad, Nozomi? –volvió a verme con esa encantadora sonrisa._

 _-¿Cómo? –realmente era un mar de confusiones en ese momento._

 _-Te lo diré otro día. Pero antes que nada, Nico tiene que decirte algo –su amable sonrisa había cambiado a una mirada fría que el pelinegro solo atino a saltar al verla._

 _-S-si jefecita –asintiendo varias veces como perrito asustado me vio y rápidamente inclino la cabeza- lo siento, no debí molestarte, ¿me perdonas?_

 _-¿C-claro? –al igual que el también incline la cabeza. No pregunten el porqué, la verdad estaba desconcertado y no sabía que hacía._

 _-Ya pasada las horas de las disculpas, ¡es hora de jugar! –grito Elicchi y me jalo para comenzar a jugar._

 _Y así fui jalado a una tarde llena de juegos extraños. Desde enterrar a Nicocchi en la arena y abandonarlo (que coste que esa no fue idea mía, fue idea de Elicchi y de Maki-chan que me amenazaron con dejarme a mí en la arena si lo ayudaba) otros juegos fueron de construir un castillo y defenderlo de los ataques de Nicocchi. O como yo le termine diciendo "pégale al enano antes de que se robe a "tus princesas"._

 _Cuando por fin tuve un descanso me tire en la arena y solté un gran suspiro._

 _-Eso si que fue un gran suspiro- hablo la rubia que sin darme cuenta ya estaba sentada al lado mío- ¿te estás divirtiendo?_

 _-S-si –le conteste evidentemente apenado._

 _-No tengas vergüenza Nozomi –riendo levemente tomo mi mano y me vio con una sonrisa alegre- recuerda que estamos saliendo, ¿no?_

 _-E-e s-si –no podía evitar estar nervioso cuando actuaba así conmigo._

 _-¿Es tu cámara? –con una calmada sonrisa señalo la cámara que aun tenía en mi cuello._

 _Asentí y saque dicho objeto de mi cuello- me la presto mi papá._

 _-¿Puedo? –tomo una esquina de la cámara para pedir permiso para tomarla. Yo solamente asentí con cierto nerviosismo- gracias –la tomo con su mano libre- ¿Qué tal si nos tomamos una foto?_

 _Antes de que pudiera siquiera negarme o aceptar su propuesta. Ella había colocado la cámara enfrente de nosotros y había tomado una foto. Pero lo que me dejo impactado fue el beso en la mejilla que dejo justo cuando tomo la foto._

 _Desde ese día en adelante, conservaría esa foto como uno de mis objetos más preciados. Incluso hoy en día, cuando siento que ya no puedo más, la veo y vuelvo a la vida. Los ojos cerrados de Elicchi al momento de darme ese beso y mi cara de sorpresa no tienen precio._

* * *

 _Volviendo al presente._

Y pensar que esa foto actualmente se encuentra en la mesa de la sala. Aun sigo sin creer que nos conocimos de esa manera tan cliché, tipo novela romántica.

-Pasaron muchas cosa, ¿no, Elicchi? –le sonreí a la foto enmarcada sobre la mesa de mi sala.

Como buen amo de casa, ya había terminado de hacer un delicioso almuerzo, solo faltaba mi reina y mi princesa para poder comer juntos.

-Listo, capitán –esa era la voz de mi linda hija que con una enorme sonrisa se sentó en mi regazo- ¿ya me contaras?

-Si que eres impaciente –reí levemente y pique la punta de su nariz con mi dedo índice- ¿puedo saber de dónde vino tanta curiosidad?

-Es que el otro día, Kotori-chan me conto como se conocieron sus papás –al momento de mencionar a la pequeña peligris, mi hija frunció el ceño levemente- así que yo también quiero saber.

-Quien te viera pensaría que no te cae bien Kotori-chan –volví a reír levemente y ella se cruzo de brazos.

-No es que no me caiga bien. Es que ella se le pega mucho a Honoka-kun, y eso no es justo –soltó un sonoro bufido.

Bien, el acto de celos definitivamente lo saco de mí. Si se pareciera a Elicchi en ese aspecto…Dios me libre de esas dos celosas, aun recuerdo la escena de celos que Elicchi hizo cuando hable con Anju-chan hace dos semanas…aun no me recupero del dolor de mi brazo.

-Oh vamos, son amigos casi desde la cuna, es como la relación que tienes con Hanayo-chan, ella es hija de tu tía Maki y de tu tío Nico, ambas crecieron juntas –intente razonar con ella, pero el enojo que mostraban sus ojos verdes me daban a entender que estaba cruzando por terreno sacado.

-Pero a mí no me ves pegada como chicle –volvió a bufar y sacudió la cabeza- pero no estamos para hablar de esos dos, ¿o si?

-Después hablaremos de esos celos, señorita Toujo –pique su mejilla y le sonreí con cierta calidez- ¿Lista para conocer más a fondo la vida de tus padres?

-Yo nací lista –en su voz se había esfumado la ira y en ese momento me sonreía entusiasmada.

-Esa es la actitud –aclare mi garganta- ¿te acuerdas en que nos quedamos la última vez que te lo conté?

-Sip –asintió enérgicamente con su cabeza- me dijiste que mamá ya te conocía antes de que tú la conocieras, pero no me dijiste el porqué.

-Deja te cuento –tome aire y solté un suspiro- Había pasado algo extraño pero fascinante después del encuentro que tuvimos Elicchi y yo esa día cuando éramos niños. A la mañana siguiente, me entere de que nuestros padres se conocían, y de que mi mamá le había pedido de favor a Elicchi que cuidara de mí, le dio mi nombre y hasta una foto de mí… No sabía si enojarme con ella o no…

-¿Por qué? –Yu-chan me vio confundida- si mamá solo hizo lo que le pidió la abuela Tohka.

-Lo sé, lo sé pero me sentía un tanto traicionado –le acaricie la cabeza con cariño- pero tu mamá hizo algo que no imagine.

-¿Qué hizo?

-Me tomo de las manos y me miro directamente a los ojos. Y con su cálida voz me afirmo que le gustaba, y que le gustaba, y el cómo nos conocimos solo fue un medio para unirnos.

-Mamá puede ser muy romántica cuando se lo propone~ -canto levemente mi pequeña con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Ni que lo digas, ni yo esperaba eso –reí un poco avergonzado al recordar esa confesión de Elicchi- ¿con eso aclaro tu duda?

-Por ahora, pero me tienes que contar lo demás~

-Bien, bien, en eso estoy- vi de reojo la foto de Elicchi y de mi cuando éramos pequeños y después vi a mi hija- todo empezó cuando…

* * *

 _Cuanto tenía dieciocho años_

 _El tiempo había sido justo con tu lindo papá, pues me había dado la alegría de Elicchi y yo nos acercáramos mas cada día, te lo pongo así, parecíamos una pareja de verdad._

-¿Eran novios antes o como? –la pequeña rubia ladeo la cabeza confundida.

-Teóricamente si, desde el día que tu mamá hizo esa confesión así nos habíamos tratado desde entonces –al igual que ella, lado la cabeza- aunque debería preguntarle a Elicchi que piensa de ese entonces, no le pregunte cuando tuve oportunidad –una amarga sonrisa salió de mis labios.

-¿Paso algo? –inquirió Yu-chan al verme en ese estado.

-Te lo voy a contar, solo ten algo de paciencia, en eso voy.

 _No había día en el que no estuviéramos juntos, incluso cuando comenzamos la preparatoria, ambos estuvimos en la misma escuela de principio a casi fin._

 _Tanto Maki-chan como Nicocchi fueron amistades que con el tiempo fui apreciando. Sin las locuras de Nicocchi jamás hubiera desarrollado esa necesidad de molestarlo, y sin Maki-chan que me detenía cuando estaba molestando a su casi novio de ese entonces, jamás hubiera logrado ser ni la mitad de cómico y confiado que soy en este momento._

 _Enfocándonos en lo importante. Soy una persona que recuerda muy bien las fechas, por más simple que sea, yo recuerdo cada uno de los días importantes en mi vida, y el día en el que conocí a mi esposa es un día que tengo presente cada momento de mi vida._

 _Así que, para conmemorar ese día, le iba a preparar una deliciosa cena, donde ambos estaríamos solos sin que nadie nos molestara._

 _-Si lo que me dijo Nicocchi es cierto, este debe ser un buen aceite para cocinar –como buen inexperto en la cocina, observaba los aceites que existían para cocinar- ¿Por qué tienes que costar tanto? –solté aire al tomar el aceite más barato para cocinar mientras veía desconsolado al más caro de la estantería._

 _-Es porque eres un idiota en gastarte toda tu mesada en un videojuego que ni te gusto –esa era la voz del amargado de Nicocchi que hacia aparición a mi derecha._

 _-No es mi culpa, ¿Cómo iba a saber que lluvia en las praderas era un juego con ponis? –lo vi con una mueca de desagrado al recordar el error tan grave que tuve al comprar dicho juego._

 _-A la próxima lee la reseña –el pelinegro bufo y vio mi cesta de mandado- ¿tienes todo lo que te dije?_

 _-Si mi capitán Nicocchi –lo salude estilo militar y reí al ver su ceño fruncido- deja de ser tan amargado, después Maki-chan te va a dejar._

 _-Pero mira como me rio –coloco sus ojos en blanco y suspiro- ¿Qué no puedes regalarle algo como una persona normal? ¿Para que le quieres hacer una cena?_

 _-Porque yo adoro a Elichi –sonreí complacido con el material que tenía en la cesta- se que no son los artículos más lujosos del mundo, pero sé que la comida que elaborare con ellos será perfecta._

 _-Si que eres un cursi –puso sus ojos en blanco, pero de reojo, logre ver una leve sonrisa en sus labios._

 _-Mira quien lo dice –reí levemente y me encamine a la caja registradora- voy a pagar ¿o vas a comprar algo?_

 _-Me falta café, pero ese lo pago yo –poco a poco se fue alejando de mi posición- vete encaminando a pagar, yo te alcanzo después._

 _-Entendido capitán Nicocchi –el asintió y me en camine calmadamente a la caja registradora._

 _Mil y un pensamientos pasaban por mi pobre mente en esos momentos, no sabía como reaccionaria Elicchi con la cena. Pero no era como que pudiera arrepentirme en esos momentos, así que al pagar mis alimentos me salí del autoservicio para esperar a Nicocchi que parecía que fue a cosechar el café porque tardaba una eternidad en salir._

 _-Nozomi, ¿Qué es eso?_

 _Y como siempre en mi vida, la inquisidora voz de mi dama dorada se hacía sonar a un lado mío, donde yo desesperado ocultaba la bolsa con el material para la cena._

 _-Elicchi, que coincidencia encontrarte aquí, ¿Qué tal? –la salude con un intento de ocultar mi nerviosismo._

 _Mi bella rubia rio levemente y ladeo levemente su cuerpo en un intento de ver que tenia detrás de mi espalda- ¿y esa bolsa? –volvió a preguntar en un tono juguetón._

 _-¿Qué? Yo no tengo nada –silbe como si no tuviera mañana- yo no tengo nada importante detrás de mi espalda._

 _-¿Así? ¿Entonces porque pareces tan nervioso? –ella siguió divertida al verme tan nervioso._

 _-S-solo tú piensas eso –desvié la mirada de esos inquisidores ojos azules- ¿no será que ya te hace daño tanto chocolate?_

 _-No metas al chocolate en esto –entrecerró los ojos levemente y en un intento de ver que tenia detrás de mi espalda se abalanzo sobre mí y me arrebato la bolsa que tenia oculta- ¿y esta bolsa? –y así se puso a inspeccionar detrás de mi espalda._

 _-D-devuélvemela –no logre quitársela, ella me esquivaba con gracia. Malditas sean sus clases de baile._

 _-¿Qué tiene de malo que compres estas cosas? -pregunto con una ceja alzada y con la cara en duda- ¿vas a preparar una cena?_

 _-E-eh pues…-comencé a dudar si decirle o no. De alguna manera se enteraría, pero no quería que fuera tan pronto._

 _-¿Le vas a preparar algo a Mikoto? –puede que estuviera sumamente nervioso en ese momento, pero aun así lograba identificar el tono agresivo que tenia Elicchi al dirigirse a Miko-chan._

* * *

-¿Quién es ella? –inquirió mi pequeña hija con duda.

-Miko-chan era una compañera mía, solíamos hacer los trabajos juntos y a veces almorzaba con ella cuando tu mamá no iba a la escuela por alguna emergencia –hable con la mayor calma del mundo.

-¿Cómo era ella? –volvió a preguntar con duda.

-Ella era un poco más baja que tu mamá, tenía el cabello negro como la noche, y unos ojos amarillos brillantes –dije con la misma calma de hace rato.

-¿Por qué mamá se enojaba porque le hablabas?

-¿Qué tal si eso se lo preguntamos y continuamos con la historia? –Yu-chan asintió ante mi pregunta- bien… ¿Dónde me quede?

* * *

 _-¿Qué tiene que ver Miko-chan en esto? –arque la ceja confundido. Aunque en el fondo estaba disfrutando el verla celosa, se veía tan linda que no sabía si abrazarla o reírme de su lindura._

 _-No lo sé, dímelo tu –se cruzo de brazos y frunció el ceño. Algo característico de cuando se pone celosa._

 _-Lo haría si tuviera lógica –me hice un poco el tonto en la conversación. Me encantaba y me encanta verla en esa posición._

 _-Hazte el idiota –puso los ojos en blanco y bufo molesta._

 _-Eli, el es un idiota, nació así –interfirió mi pelinegro mejor amigo que hacia aparición con su bote de café- ¿Tienes mis cosas, Nozomi?_

 _-¿Eh? –lo vi confundido, pero en unos breves segundos el me guiño el ojo y yo entendí su mensaje- claro que si tengo tus cosas, Nicocchi~ -guiñe el ojo discretamente en su dirección y le entregue la bolsa._

 _-No entiendo que está pasando aquí –de enojada, mi querida Elicchi había pasado a estar desconcertada-_

 _-No es nada fuera de este mundo, el tonto que ves aquí –me señalo despectivamente- estaba cargando las cosas que acabo de comprar. Mamá no está hoy y tengo que hacerle la cena a mis hermanos –hablo con la mayor simpleza del mundo. ¿Por qué tienes vino en la bolsa?_

 _-¿No es muy poco para cuatro personas? –agrego la rubia con la ceja alzada._

 _Nicocchi se encogió de los hombros y alzo la bolsa- son niños aun, no comen tanto como parecen. A parte, el vino es para mi mamá._

 _-Si tú lo dices –no parecía segura, pero no es como que le pudiera rebatir mucho al pelinegro. Cuando se trataba de sus hermanos, lo mejor era no meterse mucho._

 _-Bien, me retiro, Nozomi –me vio y luego me sonrió con cierta picardía- recuerda, sin globito no hay fiesta –antes de que pudiera darle un buen golpe en el brazo por dejarme sonrojado, el cobarde había huido de mis garras._

 _-Maldito enano gallina –solté un gran suspiro y vi a Elicchi que parecía sumamente desconcertada. No pude más que sonreír con ternura, a veces podía ser tan inocente como una niña pequeña- ¿tienes algo que hacer hoy? –le pregunte para sacarla de sus cavilaciones._

 _-¿Ah? …no nada, ¿por? –pregunto con su linda cara de confusión._

 _-¿No recuerdas la fecha de hoy? –reí suavemente al ver como su cara de confusión cambiada a una de "no pude ser, ¡lo olvide!"- no me digas, ¿muchas cosas en la cabeza, presidenta?_

 _Era bien sabido, la seria Elicchi fue escogida como la presidenta del consejo estudiantil en la preparatoria, y yo como su buen mejor amigo casi novio, me postule como vicepresidente y gane dicha candidatura._

 _-Mou Nozomi, sabes que no me gusta que me digas así –desvió la mirada apenada y rasco su mejilla levemente._

 _-¿Y por qué crees que lo hago? –Me posicione a su lado izquierdo y tome su mano contra la mía- ¿quieres festejar este día conmigo?_

 _-No es que pudiera hacerlo sin ti –desvió la mirada levemente apenada._

 _-Creo que se está pegando lo poco sincera que es Maki-chan –reí por debajo y camine con mi bella dama- ¿quieres ir a esa tienda de chocolates? –ante mi pregunta ella asintió enérgicamente. Sus ojos azules brillaban tan intensamente y con tanta alegría que yo termine por contagiarme de esa euforia- entonces vamos, mi querida presidenta adicta al chocolate –mencione al momento de comenzar a caminar._

 _-Solo te lo paso, solo por hoy –aun en su pena que había vuelto, beso mi mejilla- feliz día, Nozomi –con un guiño de su parte seguimos caminando con un Toujo Nozomi en estado de fantasía._

* * *

-¿Y a donde fueron, papi? –pregunto de nueva cuenta la pequeña rubia que aun se encontraba en mi regazo.

-Fuimos a esa tienda que tu mami ama tanto, después nos encaminamos al parque donde ella me compro un cono de helado del tamaño de tu cabeza –pique con afecto la cabeza de mi hija que de inmediato se rio levemente- y por ultimo nos fuimos a que tu mamá comprara unos útiles escolares que necesitaba en ese tiempo.

-¿Y después? –inquirió entusiasmada.

-Pues después la invite a mi departamento para cenar –hable con un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas- fue una de las cosas más vergonzosas que he hecho en mucho tiempo.

-¿Uhm? ¿Por qué?

-Porque cada vez que lo intentaba algo salía mal…-suspire y negué con la cabeza- primero me caí de la banca del parque al intentar preguntarle, después un auto casi me atropella por no fijarme por donde caminaba porque tu papá es tan listo que camina de espaldas cuando hay un tráfico de los mil demonios –ironice y continúe negando- el lado positivo es que no me atropello ningún auto.

-¿Pero como le pediste que cenara en tu departamento? –pero que pequeña ojiverde tan curiosa.

-Simplemente se lo pregunte cuando estábamos comprando unos borradores –una gran gota de sudor recorrió mi frente- me salió de la nada, y ella acepto como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Papá, eres simple, muy simple –la pequeña rubia negó con la cabeza varias veces- hasta se lo hubieras pedido por un mensaje y ya.

-Yo quería ser romántico –bufe en fingido enojo y pique su nariz- lo entenderás cuando crezcas.

-Nanananana, solo escucho excusas de tu parte –volvió a negar y pico mi mejilla-anda, sigue contando la historia.

-Si jefa, ¿también quiere un café? –la continúe viendo con fingida molestia.

-Una lechita con chocolate si se puede –alzo su dedo índice y rio inocentemente.

-Si que heredaste los malos hábitos de tu madre –negué con la cabeza y la vi con ternura- no sé si eso es bueno o malo.

-Bueno, porque me contaras la historia porque soy parecida a mamá.

-Cierto, cierto. Bien, continuemos.

* * *

 _No importa si Nicocchi me desmiente después, la unica y pura verdad es que el limpio mi apartamento antes de que yo llegara y me dejo todas las cosas listas para cocinar. Lo único que me faltaba era llamar a mi ayudante de cocina, ponerme aun más guapo de lo que estoy, y esperar a que Elicchi le guste la cena._

 _¿Quién mejor para cocinar algo con tomate que la experta en tomates Nishikino Maki?_

 _-Bien asistente Maki-chan, ¿tenemos el vino tinto frutal? ¿Pasta para espagueti, Mantequilla, soda de toronja, salsa de tomate y un kilo de manzanas?_

 _-Tenemos todo –escuche su seria voz mientras entre los dos le tomábamos lista de lo que teníamos._

 _-Bien, es hora de elaborar la comida –la vi asentir con su mandil rosa-Empecemos._

 _-¿Por qué te tengo que ayudar? –inquirió la pelirroja mientras preparaba la sangría con la soda de toronja y el vino de frutas._

 _-Porque me quieres tanto que me ayudas en mis tonterías –le sonreí cálidamente a lo que ella contesto con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas-Mejor ayúdame a preparar la cena, y te prometo que yo te ayudare en cualquier cosa que quieras._

 _-Mas te vale cumplirlo –soltó aire y continúo con su labor. Aunque sus mejillas estaban claramente sonrojadas._

 _-Eres un amor con patas~-después de hacerla avergonzar más me dispuse a preparar el plato principal-Primero calentamos el agua, colocamos la cebolla recién cortada, hojitas de laurel y la súper sal –coloque cada ingrediente en la olla según lo iba mencionando en mi linda canción- y claramente pondremos el espagueti que conseguí en oferta tulululul –sacudí mi trasero al compas de mis letras._

 _-Nozomi, ¿que no tienes dinero? –Aunque la pelirroja hablaba, yo no detenía mi lindo baile- me lo hubieras pedido, así no estarías bailando como idiota mientras cocina._

 _-No Maki-chan, el punto es hacerlo por mi cuenta, así no tiene chiste~_

 _-Terco como todos los hombres. –antes de que hiciera su acto de poner los ojos en blanco y bufar, la tome de las manos y me baile con ella._

 _-Guapa como todas las mujeres~ -hable con una gran sonrisa en mis labios._

 _-Y así quieres que Eli te pele... –suspiro resignada por mi actitud mientras me acompañaba en mis locos pasos de baile._

 _No puedo culparla, siempre que cocino con ella nos ponemos a bailar, o más bien yo la agarro y bailo con ella. Al principio se sonrojaba, pero ahora como que le da cierta igualdad._

 _-Se que Elicchi aceptara mis sentimientos de alguna u otra manera. Solo es cuestión de tener fe -le guiñe el ojo mientras con mi dedo índice picaba su sonrojada mejilla- es como Nicocchi y tu, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que comiencen a salir –se alejo de mi lado al momento de mencionar a su casi novio._

 _-E-eres un idiota...-desvió la mirada mientras enrollaba un mechón de su cabello en su dedo._

 _-Al menos ya no me niegas nada -reí divertido y continúe con mi labor- Maki-chan, pásame a tus compadres la lata de tomate para prepararla._

 _-Síguele Toujo y ya verás -bufo y me paso dicho objeto._

 _Esta chica y sus cambios tan repentinos de humor._

 _5-10 minutos_

 _-¡Maki-chan, golpe rápido! -que coste que le avise cuando lance el espagueti._

* * *

-¡Papá! ahora entiendo porque la tía Maki te tiene miedo cuando cocinas...

-No soy yo, es la pasión de la cocina -hable orgullo- y calla niña, que yo soy el que cocina en esta casa.

-Mandilón...

-¿Que dijiste? -amistosamente tome su mejilla y la estire con la mínima fuerza posible- si continuas así no te contare la historia -entrecerré los ojos en fingido enojo.

-Eres un abusón papi -frunció el ceño y se libero de mi agarre- ya deja de estar de payaso y continua.

-Definitivamente... Honoka-kun es un mal ejemplo para ti...-suspire resignado.

* * *

 _Entonces tome la lata y la calenté. Claro que me lleve un enorme regaño por parte de la princesa escarlata amante del tomate. Me regaño como no tienes idea, te lo pongo así, me empujo y ella sazono la salsa de tomate a su gusto._

 _Y cuando todo estuvo listo, serví la hermosa pasta y puse sobre ella la salsa que la tía Maki había preparado._

 _Después de mucho esfuerzo, logramos que la cene fuera un éxito. La humilde mesa de mi comedor se vía hermosa con el mantel blanco de Maki-chan, las flores que compro Nicocchi y que estaban distribuidas por la mesa pétalo por pétalo, dos pequeñas velas rojas y una blanca eran el centro de mesa perfecto para una velada romántica. Claro que no podía faltar la jarra de vidrio con la sangría que tenía manzanas peladas por la princesa escarlata que por suerte solo se cortó el dedo una vez._

 _-Yo creo que todo está perfecto –la pelirroja vio con orgullo la mesa. Su brazo estaba sobre mi hombro, y al igual que ella, yo sonreía con orgullo._

 _-Todo es gracias a Nicocchi y a ti –la vi y la abrace con fuerza- no sé que haría sin ustedes._

 _-Lo mismo que haríamos nosotros sin ti –su cálida voz resonaba en mi oído. Hay momentos que incluso la princesa escarlata muestra sus verdaderos sentimientos- solo te voy a pedir un favor –hablo tranquilamente tras alejarse de mis brazos._

 _-Tú dime, y yo salto._

 _-Cuida de nuestra pequeña Eli, es torpe, pero sé que sabrás lidiarla –poso su mano en mi hombro y beso mi mejilla con afecto._

 _-Tenlo por seguro, la cuidare con mi vida –correspondí su sonrisa y vi el reloj que colgaba en mi pared- es hora de alistarme._

 _-En ese caso me retiro, nos vemos, Nozomi –asintió con una leve sonrisa y se retiro de mi apartamento._

 _-Que linda es cuando se lo propone –al momento en el que la pelirroja cerrara la puerta, vi de nuevo el reloj- tengo 30 minutos para arreglarme, lo lograre definitivamente._

 _Con decisión, me fui corriendo a mi habitación para comenzar a prepararme._

 _A los veinte minutos ya me encontraba peinado y cambiado, me puse aun más guapo de lo que estaba. Una camisa turquesa, un pantalón marrón, y unos zapatos del mismo color hacen que hasta Nicocchi se vea atractivo._

 _-Perfecto como diría mi mamá –me sonreí al verme en el pequeño espejo que estaba al lado de mi puerta- ahora solo falta que llegue Elicchi –en el momento en el que mencione su nombre, como por obra magia el timbre del apartamento había sonado- hablando de la reina de roma._

 _Con nervios disimulados en mi tranquila cara, abrí la puerta con una sonrisa calmada que se convirtió rápidamente en una cara de asombro al ver a la bella chica que se encontraba enfrente de mi casa. Un vestido verde menta que le llegaba dos centímetros arriba de la rodilla, unos zapatos beige con tres centímetros de tacón, joyería a juego, y su cabello que en la mayoría de las veces se encontraba atado con una coleta estaba suelto y con una leve trenza imitando a una diadema en su cabeza._

 _-"Santa virgencita de los desamparados" –trague saliva en seco al verla con esa sonrisa llena de confianza._

 _-Te ves muy guapo, Nozomi –pronuncio con gracia y entro a mi departamento pasando al lado mío, imprecando su exquisito aroma a centímetros de mi nariz._

 _Tarde unos segundos en reaccionar, pero en cuando lo hice, no pude más que sentirme el ser más afortunado de esta tierra, el tenerla hay me hacía sentirme la persona más dichosa del mundo al tener a una mujer tan hermosa en mi apartamento._

 _-Nozomi –ella me llamo, en su voz lograba escuchar la sorpresa. Con una idea del porque había hablado así, me acerque a la mesa donde ella se encontraba con sus manos sobre su boca._

 _-¿Sorprendida? –inquirí detrás de ella, muy cerca de su oído._

 _-Es…es sorprendente –bajo sus manos y se giro para verme, sus ojos tenían algunas lagrimas de alegría según la sonrisa de sus labios._

 _Tome afirmativa su respuesta al momento en el que me abrazo, sus brazos rodeando mi cuerpo, inundándome de su embriagante aroma._

 _-No tenias que hacer esto –comento con una entrecortada voz._

 _-Lo haría las veces que fueran necesarias –murmure contra su oído mientras acariciaba suavemente su espalda- por ti iría hasta el fin del mundo de ser necesario._

 _-Nozomi –conmovida por mis palabras, se alejo un poco de mi y beso mi mejilla con gran afecto- no sé si merezco este tipo de atenciones –divago un poco entre la mesa y mi posición._

 _-Lo mereces. Me gustaría ofrecerte algo mas, pero esto –señale la mesa y la vi con ternura- esto está hecho con el amor que tengo por ti._

 _-Gracias, Nozomi, de verdad, muchas gracias –me dio un fuerte abrazo y para mi desgracia se separo de mis brazos para limpiarse esas leves lagrimas y sonreírme con la misma ternura que yo le sonreía hace rato- ¿te parece si yo también te doy un regalo?_

 _-Mientras no sean esos chocolates de cebolla de la última vez, entonces por mí bien –brome con el fin de relajarla. Lo cual funciono, pues me dio un leve golpe con la mano en mi hombro._

 _-Pero mira que gracioso te pones con el tiempo –rio levemente y de su bolso saco una pequeña caja- anda, ábrala –en cuanto la extendió, la tome y con curiosidad la abrí._

 _Vi sorprendido el contenido de la caja-Elicchi –la vi a ella que sonreía satisfecha y después vi la caja, así sucesivamente._

 _No era para menos, era un hermoso collar de oro con un dije en forma de carta, pero lo mejor fue que al tomarlo, dicho dije se abrió mostrando de su una foto de Elicchi y yo en la ceremonia de bienvenida de cuando entramos a la preparatoria._

 _-Es hermoso Elicchi, gracias –sin pensarlo dos veces, tome el collar y lo coloque en mi cuello- de verdad que me sorprendiste –tome el dije entre mis dedos y lo vi su interior con una gran sonrisa._

 _-Me alegra que te gustara, Nozomi –vi como ella seguía sonriendo con alegría- ¿Qué tal si cenamos? –Tomo mi mano libre y me jalo a la mesa- podremos hablar mejor en la mesa._

 _-Sera un placer –asentí con la cabeza y la acompañe a la mesa._

 _Hablamos de tantas cosas, del como habíamos cambiado con el tiempo, teníamos un plan para que por fin Nicocchi y Maki-chan estuvieran juntos, incluso hablamos de cosas tan tontas como la escuela o de una mosca que estaba en mi cabeza y tarde en espantar. Nuestra "cita" había empezado a las siete de la tarde, y ya eran las diez de la noche cuando ya la estaba despidiendo en la puerta de mi casa. Ese efecto tiene Elicchi en mí, el tiempo que pasábamos juntos podía pasar tan rápido, que al instante en el que se iba, quería tenerla de nuevo junto a mí._

 _-Fue todo muy lindo Nozomi, muchas gracias –agradeció mi bella dama en la puerta de mi casa donde yo la veía con una sonrisa algo triste- no me veas así, sabes que mi papá me está esperando abajo, no puedo hacerlo esperar tanto tiempo –me vio con una leve mueca- ¿mañana vamos al centro comercial después de la escuela?_

 _-Claro…-hable con la misma mueca que ella._

 _-Hey, tranquilo –con esa sonrisa que hace que me vuelva loco, poso su mano sobre mi mejilla-No es el fin del mundo, nos veremos mañana, ¿no?_

 _-Si pero…_

 _-¿Pero?_

 _-Yo quiero que Elicchi se quede más tiempo conmigo –fruncí el ceño, como un niño pequeño al que le quitan un dulce._

 _-Ya tranquilo, no es el fin del mundo –beso con afecto mi mejilla y la acaricio con cariño- no me voy a ir de tu lado, no importa las tonterías que hagas._

 _-¿Segura que no te irás aunque haga una tontería…?_

 _-Te lo prometo –su voz sonaba convencida de sus palabras._

 _-Si ese es el caso…_

 _Antes de que la chica de mis sueños se fuera, agarre todo el valor que había juntado desde que nos conocimos, y le plantee un beso en sus labios._

 _Al principio, parecía estar estática por mi acción, y no la culpo, ni yo pensé que lo haría, pero después reacciono suavemente al compas de mis labios. Cuando el aire nos falto, lo que yo pensé que iba a ser una hermosa escena de telenovela, termino en sus manos empujando mi pecho y su mano abofeteando mi mejilla._

 _Sorprendido, vi su rostro, estaba llena de pánico, sigo sin saber explicar esa cara que puso en ese tiempo._

 _-No, esto no…-fue lo último que escuche de sus labios cuando se fue corriendo._

 _No pude más que caer de rodillas contra el suelo y sentirme la persona más miserable del mundo. Claramente había destrozado la amistad que por tantos años me costó cuidar…_

* * *

Desde ese día, nuestra relación no era como antes, cada vez que intentaba acercarme a ella con el fin de disculparme, ella se iba y me evitaba... Así que, acepte no derrota, y decepcionado de mi actitud, opte por irme de la ciudad. Gracias a los dioses que pude irme a donde mis padres estaban trabajando en ese momento, lejos de ese lugar que me causaba tanto dolor. Seguía en contacto con Nicocchi y Maki-chan, que sabían la razón de mi partida, pero les pedí que no me hablaran de Elicchi por mas que se los rogara, saber de ella solo me causaba más dolor del que podía soportar.

-Lo bueno fue que tus abuelos no me pidieron muchos detalles en esos días -suspire y vi como mi pequeña hija parecía afligida.

-¿Porque mamá te ignoraba así? -mi niña, se le notaba la sorpresa y la tristeza en su cara- ¿que no te ama?

-Yu-chan, hay cosas que haremos cuando somos jóvenes, en su mayoría son tonterías, mas si estas enamorado -le dije calmadamente mientras acariciaba su cabeza- no es Elicchi no me amara.

-¿Entonces?

-Deja que te cuente que paso cuando la vi tres años después, ¿si? –la pequeña rubia de inmediato se en contento después de lo que le dije.

-¿Donde la viste? ¿Como se veía? –en sus pequeños ojos verdes se le veía la alegría y la duda de cómo terminaría esa historia.

-Oh pues -Sonreí con cierta nostalgia- la vi en un festival de verano en Sisique Beach en Hayama.

-¡Woah! ¡Cuéntame más!

-En eso estoy, joven pupila.

* * *

 _Cuando tenía veintidós años._

 _Si soy sincero, fue difícil acostumbrarme a la idea de no ver a Elicchi, pero con el tiempo me fui acostumbrando a no verla, a extrañarla cada vez que me levantaba en las mañana y cuando me acostaba a dormir._

 _En esos días, yo estudiaba psicología en Osaka, pero en las vacaciones fui a Hayama, donde Nicocchi me había invitado a un festival de verano._

 _Era la verdad un lugar muy bonito cuando tenían festivales, luces por todos los lugares que nos alumbraban en la noche, quería pararme en cada puesto de comida para devorarme todo lo que ofrecían._

 _-Sigo sin entender porque debemos traer estas cosas –bufo mi pelinegro amigo que portaba una yukata roja._

 _-Porque es parte de la celebración, no seas amargado, Nicocchi~ -saque la lengua con burla. Yo portaba una yukata morada- ¿Qué tiene de malo tu yukata?_

 _-Que preferiría no tenerla puesta –bufo por enésima vez y negó con la cabeza- ¿Por qué te sigo haciendo caso?_

 _-Porque me quieres~_

 _-Eso no dejo Eli…_

 _-Grosero…-deje de caminar y baje la mirada- eres un grosero de lo peor…_

 _-Nozomi, por el amor a todo lo santo y bueno del mundo, ya déjala ir –mi mejor amigo coloco su mano sobre mi hombro. Cuando levante la mirada para verlo, el solamente me sonrió compasivo- sigue tu vida, eso fue hace cuatro años, no tienes porque aferrarte a un recuerdo._

 _-Es difícil hacerlo y es fácil decirlo cuando tú no has pasado por lo mismo –lo vi con ironía y solté un profundo suspiro- no me quejo, tu estas con Maki-chan, y eso es gracioso, créemelo, pero a veces me gustaría ser yo quien este con la persona que más ama en este mundo…_

 _-Ya tranquilo, te prometo que todo irá bien –palmeo mi espalda y se dispuso a caminar- créeme, el mundo es algo extraño, no sabes que sorpresas puedes encontrar._

 _-Mientras no sea con tu mamá, con eso está bien –me estremecí al recordar lo malvada que podía ser la madre de Nicocchi- tu mamá puede dar mucho miedo –comente mientras caminaba junto a él._

 _-Ni que lo digas, incluso Maki-chan le tiene cierto respeto por su carácter –comento mi pelinegro amigo al también estremecerse._

 _-Hablando de la princesa escarlata, ¿Dónde está? –con la vista intente buscarla, pero no la encontré por ninguna parte- ¿no se supone que nos vería aquí?_

 _-No vendrá, le están organizando una fiesta de bienvenida a su hermana, y ella quedo a cargo de los preparativos –negó con la cabeza y me vio con una leve mueca- no puedo creer que su hermana regrese, ella es…_

 _-Ni digas nada malo, es tu cuñada, respétala –le di un leve golpe en la cabeza- si te expresas mal de ella, Maki-chan te vendrá odiando, ella adora a su hermana mayor._

 _-Lo sé, ¿Por qué crees que no he dicho nada? –soltó un profundo suspiro- por cierto, Maki-chan me dijo que la fiesta de bienvenida será el domingo, para que asistas, será a las ocho de la noche._

 _-Entendido mi Capitán –reí levemente y detuve mi andar- ¿Nicocchi que tal si…?_

 _Puede que pareciera extraño, pero a lo lejos, vi unos rizos dorados flotando a unos metros de la posición._

 _-"No puede ser…" –camine hipnotizo por esa cabellera rubia._

 _Escuchaba como Nicocchi gritaba a mis espaldas con el fin de detenerme, pero aun así yo seguía en mi misión de seguir esa cabellera rubia._

 _Mi corazón latía, sabía en el fondo de mí que aquella figura con yukata azul celeste y cabello amarrado era mi Elicchi, la chica que deje de ver hace cuatro años._

 _-Permiso, permiso –en cuestiones de segundos, ya me encontraba esquivando a las personas que pasaban sin preocupación por mi camino._

 _No sé cuánto tiempo la seguí, lo único que recuerdo que ya cuando se detuvo ella se encontraba en parada debajo de un gran sauce, había poca luz, pero aun así podía distinguir sus hermosos y brillantes ojos azules._

 _Yo como buen cobarde, me oculte atrás de unos arbustos donde podía apreciar la belleza de Ayase Elicchi._

 _-"¿Y si le hablo? ¿Qué le digo?" –me pregunte a mí mismo._

 _Mil y un millón de ideas cruzaron por mi mente, hasta idee una manera en la que le pedía de favor a Nicocchi que la asustara y yo la salvaría como un buen caballero. Al final bote por ser un hombre y salir a saludar, ¿a quién engañaba? La extrañan, y esta era mi oportunidad de verla._

 _Así que, poco a poco me fui levantando de mi escondite._

 _-Lo lamento, estaba ocupado –la ronca voz de un joven se hizo aparición en la escena._

 _Era de esos jóvenes que tienen esa aura de caballero, su ordenada cabellera azul, esa yukata azul marino, ese porte serio… la verdad me dio un poco de miedo._

 _-Llegas tarde, Umi –la rubia de mis sueños le sonrió a ese joven peliazul._

 _Solo había visto esa sonrisa en la cara de Elicchi…así es como me sonreía a mi cuando estábamos juntos…_

 _-Tal vez te pueda recompensar con esto –el chico sonrió galantemente y la tomo entre sus manos._

 _Mi corazón se rompió en pedazos, la joven que había visto crecer con el tiempo y amaba con locura, era besada por el peliazul y ella le respondía con gusto, sus manos se aferraban al cuello del chico y él se posicionaba de la cintura de la rubia._

 _Ese chico, aquel de apariencia caballerosa, respondía al nombre de Sonada Umi._

* * *

-¿¡QUE!? ¿¡EL TIO UMI SALIO CON MAMÁ!? –grito a pulmón la pequeña ojiverde.

-Hey, calmada Yu-chan mi oído –acaricie mi afectado oído, pues mi hija había gritado literalmente en mi tímpano.

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme? –volvió a preguntar, pero dos tonos menos en su voz- ¡el tío Umi es con el que mamá sale a correr todos los días! ¿¡Acaso no te molesta!?

-La verdad no –dije con simpleza y me encogí de hombros- tu mamá puede correr con quien quiera, sin contar que Umi-kun es el único que le aguanta el paso cuando van a correr.

-¡Pero…! –Volvió a gritar y vio por todos los lugares de la casa- el tío Umi es es… ¡Es un adonis! Si tuviera su misma edad ten por seguro que iría tras de él, ¡es guapísimo!

-Eso no ayuda en nada a mi autoestima –entrecerré los ojos y negué con la cabeza- estoy consciente de que Umi-kun tiene un excelente cuerpo y es muy simpático, ¡pero no hables así de él cuando tu papá está presente! –tome sus mejillas y las apreté con la menor fuerza que tenia- niña grosera –deje de apretar sus mejillas y la seguí viendo con los ojos entrecerrados- te estás ganando que ya no te cuente lo que sigue de la historia.

-No seas así, papi bonito, chulo, guapo, ándale, cuéntame lo que sigue ¿si? –rogo con sus lindos ojos verdes y cara de angelito.

Únicamente opte por suspirar y volví a negar con la cabeza- bien, te contare, pero nada de comentarios sobre tu tío Umi, ¿entendido?

-Si papi guapo chulo –asintió varias veces y yo volví a suspirar.

Esa niña no tenía remedio, en ese punto se parecía a mí, ninguno de los dos aprende la lección después de muchos regaños.

* * *

 _-¿Entonces eso fue lo que paso? -me pregunto la pelirroja en un tono serio._

 _-Si... Ella ya está saliendo con alguien más…-murmure decepcionado de lo que mis ojos habían visto- ¿Por qué no me dijeron que tenia novio?_

 _-Nico-kun no lo sabía y yo tampoco. Eli no lo oculto durante todo este tiempo._

 _Ambos nos encontrábamos sentados en la sala de su casa en Hayama. Desde que vi a Elicchi con ese sujeto, no logre consiliario el sueño la noche pasada, con suerte y logre cambiarme de ropa, no cene ni desayune, mi cabello era un desastre, parecía un zombi._

 _-¿Y que es lo que quieres hacer? -inquirió Maki-chan cruzándose de brazos._

 _-¿Lo que quiero hacer? -reí con ironía- quiero robármela, llevármela a un lugar donde nadie la vea, donde nadie más la aleje de mi lado -solté una gran carcajada- eso quiero... Pero sé que no lo lograre._

 _-¿Que te dijo Nico-kun sobre el tema? -se cruzó de piernas y me vio fijamente._

 _-Me dijo que la olvidarla y que no le hiciera caso a mis estúpidos instintos..._

 _Ahora era la pelirroja la que soltaba una gran carcajada- ¿Enserio te dijo eso? -asentí extrañado por su divertida cara-yo opino que necesitamos un acercamiento mas...interesante -sonrió con picardía tras decir lo último._

 _-¿Que propones? -pregunte integrado._

 _-¿Te acuerdas que mi hermana vendrá hoy de visita? -mantuvo su picara sonrisa._

 _-Si, pero ¿que tiene que ver tu hermana con mi problema? -me mantuvo aun más integrado cuando se levanto y se posicionó enfrente de mí para tocar la punta de mi nariz con su dedo._

 _-Solo llévate algo que tenga rojo, algo que te haga ver guapo -me dio un guiño y se erguió- iré por el café –con eso dicho se comenzó a ir de la sala._

 _-Ya me perdí...-una parte de mi sabia que lo que fuera que estaba planeando me serviría, pero lo más seguro es que algo no saldría bien._

 _Desde que conocí a Elicchi, mi vida dio un giro de 360 grados, nada volvió a ser como antes. Empecé a conocer el significado de tener amigos, el hecho de que por ella comencé a tratar con más cariño a Nicocchi y a Maki-chan es algo que no puedo olvidar. Su tierna sonrisa cuando esta avergonzada, aquella seria mirada de cuando era la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y tenía que tomar una decisión importante, esa vez que intento comerse un bombón de plástico pensando que era uno de verdad. Yo, y solamente yo había visto su lado más vergonzoso, ella es mi linda e inteligente Elichika, no permitiría que alguien me la arrebatara sin antes dar pelea._

 _Era el día de la fiesta de bienvenida para la hermana de Maki-chan, ya había empezado todo el espectáculo adentro del gran salón que se encontraba adornado con luces, pisos brillantes de madera, paredes blancas, y mesas adornadas con bellísimos adornos de mesa. Afuera de ese enorme salón estaba yo, con un saco carmesí al conjunto con mis pantalones, una camisa azul marino, y zapatos negros. Había que admitirlo, el rojo no le cae tan mal._

 _-¿Listo para esta noche? -una fina y elegante voz se hizo sonar atrás de mí._

 _Con una sonrisa confiada, me gire para ver a mi cita de esa noche._

 _Una hermosa mujer, de cabellera cobriza levemente ondulada, vestido rojo carmesí con tirantes y un escote en V, sus zapatos y su joyería hacia juego con su atuendo. Pero lo que más impactaba de esa mujer, era su nívea cara con esas brillantes amatistas que tenia por ojos, esa sensual sonrisa mataría hasta al duro. Y en ese momento, ella me ayudaría a cumplir nuestro objetivo._

 _-Como no tienes idea, Anju-chan -ella correspondió mi risa con una suya._

 _-¿Te cuento un secreto? -con un paso lento y cautivador, se acerco a mí, lo poco que nos distanciaba había sido eliminada -siempre pensé en pedirte una cita, pero no pensé que sería de esta manera._

 _-Temo romper tus ilusiones -saque una orquídea blanca que guardaba en el bolsillo superior exterior de mi saco y se la coloque con cuidado en su cabello- ¿La aceptas como un pago por ayudarme?_

 _-Mi pago es tenerte esta velada para mi sola -con un encantador guiño de su ojo derecho, tomo mi brazo derecho- ¿preparado para dejar de ser un pasivo?_

 _-Mas bien, preparado para dejar de sufrir -hable decidido._

 _Con mi bella acompañante, entramos al lugar. Las miradas se posaron en nosotros, sentía la envidia y la admiración de algunas personas. Vi de reojo a mi pareja, que únicamente me sonrió confiada y siguió viendo al frente. Se nota que está acostumbrada a ese tipo de miradas, la doctora Anju es el vivo ejemplo de una sensual doctora que su inteligencia es aún mayor que su belleza._

 _Al igual que mi pareja, camine seguro y a lo lejos, vi la cara de asombro de mi objetivo. Ayase Eli, parecía tan asombrada que la boca se le caía del asombro._

 _La primera parte del plan había sido un éxito, ahora iba la segunda parte._

 _-¡Hermana! -hablo con fuerza Maki-chan que se lanzo sobre su hermana mayor._

 _-También es un placer verte, Maki -río levemente y su hermana menor se alejo con vergüenza de su actitud- no te avergüences, te extrañe mucho, Maki -le dijo con una sonrisa sincera._

 _-Y-yo no dije nada -la pelirroja desvío la mirada apenada._

 _-Maki-chan se mas sincera -hablo Nicocchi que tras ver a su novia vio a su cuñada- Anju -asintió al momento de decir ese nombre._

 _-Nico -pronuncio con calma mi cita- es una lástima que mis padres no estén aquí, ¿verdad?_

 _-Tienen trabajo, ya sabes como son -ya recuperada, Maki-chan negó con la cabeza- ¿que se les puede hacer?_

 _-Nada, realmente nada -mi acompañante río levemente- Mi amado Nozomi, ¿bailamos?_

 _Conocía a Anju-chan desde hace cuatro años, ella había visto lo mismo que yo hace unos momentos._

 _-Sera un placer -tome su mano y bese su dorso- la música está a nuestro favor en estos momentos -dije tras escuchar la canción perfecta para bailar._

* * *

-Ahora entiendo porque mamá no te deja saludar a Anju-san...

-No soy yo, bueno si soy yo, tengo un gran encanto

* * *

 _Con el suave sonido del piano, encamine a mi cita al centro de la pista donde la acerque a mi posando mi mano izquierda sobre su cadera y mi mano derecha tomaba la mano izquierda, la mano sobrante de Anju-chan se encontraba sobre mi hombro._

 _Al compas de la música, seguíamos bailando, la verdad con la unica persona con la que he bailado es con la rubia que nos seguía viendo entre enojada y sorprendida, bailar con Anju-chan es una oportunidad de oro, es una excelente bailarina._

 _Como era de esperarse, Elicchi había abordado la pista de baile con su pareja, que solamente estaba serio ante la situación._

* * *

-Pequeña –vi a mi hija con ganas de atacarme por interrumpir la historia- hey tranquila, solo te quería contar un dato importante.

-¿El tío Umi no sabe bailar? –Inquirió con una ceja alzada- ¿el tan perfecto y no sabe bailar?

-Para mi mala suerte él es muy bueno bailando –negué con la cabeza- la cosa es…

-¿Es…?

-Nah, te lo contare cuando termine –le saque la lengua y reí al ver su ceño fruncido.

-¡Que injusto eres, papá!

* * *

 _La nueva pareja que había abordado el escenario parecía que al igual que mi cita y yo, se habían puesto desacuerdo. Elicchi con un vestido turquesa sin mangas y con un escote discreto, y él con un saco blanco al igual que sus pantalones y camisa azul._

 _Vi a mi pareja mientras bailamos, ella asintió, esa era la señal, era tiempo de poner a la linda e inteligente Elicchi completamente celosa._

 _Poco a poco, y al compas de la música que iba aumentando de intensidad, ambas parejas aumentamos el ritmo._

 _Una vez leí en una novela, que la pareja terminaba teniendo un duelo de baile algo parecido a esto, sinceramente no pensé que se pudiera hacer en la realidad, pero es divertido. El ver esa mirada retadora de Elicchi sobre Anju-chan y que esta solo sonría orgullosa como si no le importara, es lo que lo hace interesante._

 _La música seguía aumentando de ritmo, no parábamos de bailar, hasta que en un momento la canción fue descendiendo en su intensidad y terminamos de bailar._

 _En cuanto nos volteamos para ver a nuestra pareja rival, ellos se habían retirado al bar del salón en medio de la horda de aplausos. Entonces vi a Anju-chan._

 _-¿Qué tal si les damos algo de que hablar? –sonrió altanamente y yo asentí ante su proposición._

 _Con una sonrisa altanera al igual que mi cita, me acerque a la joven pareja._

 _-Es un placer verte de nuevo, Eli –reprimí todo impulso por decirle el apodo que le había diseñado solo para ella- ¿tu novio? –Ahora vi con educación al joven peliazul- Toujo Nozomi, un placer –extendí mi mano para saludarlo._

 _-Sonoda Umi, digo lo mismo –contesto con seriedad y apretó mi mano._

 _Al separar mi mano de la de él, vi con una leve sonría a la rubia que parecía confundida por mi actitud- dejen que les presente a…_

 _-Doctora Anju, un placer en conocerlos a los dos –interrumpió la joven de cabello cobrizo con una elegante sonrisa._

 _-Ayase Eli. ¿Eres doctora? –un rápido escáner salió de la mirada fulminante de la ojiazul._

 _-Si, bueno, teóricamente aun tengo la maestría en cirugía reconstructiva, pero muy pronto hare el doctorado en ciencias biomédicas –contesto calmada y con cierta altanería._

 _-¿No eres muy joven para un doctorado? ¿O que edad tienes? –inquirió el peliazul que al igual que la rubia, parecía confundido._

 _-La edad de una mujer no se pregunta, Sonoda-san –de nuevo ese elegante tono de voz hacia aparición._

 _-Lo lamento –el joven inclino un poco la cabeza._

 _-Umi eres muy educado –posesivamente, la rubia tomo el brazo del joven._

 _-No es nada –le sonrió con cierto cariño- la verdad es que estar tanto tiempo fuera de Japón hizo que olvidara mi educación._

 _-¿No eres de aquí? –inquirí con una ceja alzada._

 _-Lo soy, pero de intercambio me fui a muchos lugares, y entre culturas, se me fueron olvidando mis raíces –contesto educadamente._

 _-Pues yo de niño viajaba mucho, ¿o no, Eli? –al momento de preguntarle ella de inmediato se erguió algo asustada._

 _-Umi paso gran parte de su tiempo estudiando, ¿verdad? –le pregunto Elicchi a su novio que aun confundido asintió- también es experto en diferentes artes marciales, maneja a la perfección la espada, si lo vieras entrenar te sorprendería._

 _-Me sorprendería si no hubiera visto como Anju-chan destrozaba a tres bandidos cuando fuimos a comer un helado –si ella quería presumir, yo lo haría también.+_

* * *

-¿Enserio paso eso?

-Si, yo la iba defender, pero ella ya los había golpeado…

-Si como no…tú defendiéndola…

* * *

 _-¿Practica alguna arte marcial? –inquirió Umi que sonrió levemente- imagino, ¿_ taekwondo _?_

 _-¿Soy tan obvia? –mi cita rio levemente._

 _-Un poco, pero puedo adivinarlo por como camina- el le sonrió con cierta galantería._

* * *

-¿Estaban coqueteando?

-Algo parecido… pero estaba tan enfocado en derrotar a tu madre que la verdad no le tome mucha importancia.

-Y dicen que el despistado es Honoka-kun…

* * *

 _-Umi es un experto en reconocer quien practica o no artes marciales –pronuncio con cierta altanería la rubia._

 _-Anju-chan canta como una diosa –claramente le seguí el juego con el mismo tono que ella._

 _-Umi también canta, y créeme, canta mejor que cierta persona que yo conozco._

 _-Dices eso porque no has visto como baila Anju-chan, es una diosa griega al momento de bailar. Tiene tantos talentos._

 _-Pues cocina delicioso._

 _-Anju-chan fue a parís para mejorar sus habilidades culinarias._

 _-Umi ha viajo mucho._

 _-Y yo tengo un zapato, ¿Cuál es tu punto?_

 _¿Han escuchado la canción del_ _ **"El hechicero"**_ _del pato Lucas? Creo que hasta salió un meme de eso, pero el punto, es que yo era el Hechicero porque no importaba lo que Elicchi me lanzara, yo ni me inmutaba._

 _-Pues Umi tiene una especialidad en literatura posmodernista –conocía perfectamente a la ojiazul como para saber que estaba presumiendo a su novio como un objeto._

 _-¿Y especialidad le gana a maestría o que? –le sonreí con ironía._

 _-Ya basta los dos, no están aquí para discutir –interrumpió Nicocchi que quien sabe de dónde salió._

 _-Es cierto, no estamos aquí para esto –dije y vi a mi pareja- ¿quieres ir conmigo al patio, querida? –le sonreí con cierta ternura._

 _-Claro amor, vamos –ella sintió y después vio a la pareja y a Nicocchi- es un placer conocerlos, disfruten la fiesta._

 _En el jardín del salón, hay me encontrabas riendo a carcajadas debajo de un gran árbol al lado de mi cita._

 _-No puedo creer que realmente se enojara- solté tras seguir riendo._

 _-Yo tenía esa intuición al momento que nos vio bailar. Esos celos no se pueden disimular –rio Anju con gracia- muchas gracias por dejarme participar, Nozomi._

 _-El que te lo agradece soy yo, no hubiera logrado nada de esto sin ti, gracias Anju –tome su mano y bese su dorso- eres un amor de persona, enserio._

 _-Si lo dices así, pensare otra cosa –sonrió divertida y se acerco a mi posando su mano derecha sobre mi mejilla- haría todo para que esos ojos nunca dejen de brillar, ¿entendido?_

 _-Eres la mejor, no lo digo en broma –le sonreí cálidamente y un leve sonrojo se asomo por mis mejillas- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?_

 _-Lo que puedes hacer por mí en estos momentos es no morir –me confundieron sus palabras, pero aun mas lo que hizo a continuación. Sus labios sobre los míos. Ella me estaba besando._

 _-¡Aléjate de Nozomi!_

 _Ese grito fue la continuación de que alguien alejara a Anju-chan de mi lado. Al momento en el que pude reaccionar, la que la había apartado era Elicchi que se veía mas enojada que otros días._

 _-¿Algun problema, Ayase? –con seriedad que pocas veces le había visto, la joven de cabello cobrizo enfrento a la rubia._

 _-Mi problema es que estés con él, aléjate –la ojiazul mostro cierta seriedad pero le predominaba el enojo._

 _-Que yo recuerde tienes novio, ¿o me equivoco? –rio con ironía- no te debe importar lo que el haga o deje de hacer, ¿o si?_

 _-Me importa, y mucho –sentencio- así que aléjate, o te juro que no me a va a importar si eres hermana de Maki._

 _-Lastima que me tenga sin cuidado._

 _-Hey, tranquilas, calmadas –me metí en medio de ellas para evitar una golpiza._

 _Y no, no lo decía porque Anju podía golpear a Elicchi, lo decía por la rubia que transpiraba fuego._

 _-Contigo quiero hablar –la ojiazul me vio con ira- así que dile que se vaya._

 _-Tengo nombre ¿sabes? –Anju-chan volvió a reír- yo no me voy si él no quiere._

 _-Nozomi…._

 _Suspire profundamente- bien, hablaremos, pero no la molestes, ¿entendido? –vi a la rubia con una seriedad que pocas veces le mostraba._

 _-Bien –chasqueo su lengua al momento de decir eso._

 _-Anju-chan, ¿puedes? –vi a mi cita con cariño, y ella me sonreía de la misma manera._

 _-Claro querido, será un placer –asintió y antes de irse, planto un beso en mis labios, hasta me mordió el labio inferior cuando se alejo de mi cara- nos vemos después, Ayase –con burla hacia la rubia, se fue del lugar._

* * *

-Creo que tampoco te voy a dejar ver a Anju-san después de eso…

-No digas eso…el que sufrió fui yo, yo tuve que sujetar a tu madre para que no se lanzara sobre Anju-chan.

* * *

 _-¿Ya te vas a calmar? –le pregunte tras sujetarla de la cintura para que no le diera una paliza a Anju-chan._

 _-Ya suéltame –obedecí y la solté. Entonces ella se giro y me vio con un odio que nunca le vi- ¿Qué rayos te pasa? No nos vemos en años ¡y cuando lo hacemos lo primero que haces es esto! –Grito exasperada- ¡tú te fuiste de la ciudad sin decirme nada!_

 _-Que yo recuerde, tú hiciste lo mismo en mi departamento –me cruce de brazos y la vi con seriedad._

 _-¿Y este es algun tipo de venganza en contra de mi? –Abrió los brazos y negó con la cabeza después de bufar- ¡eres un infantil!_

 _-¿Disculpa? Todos los malditos días que te conocido, he dado lo mejor de mí, tú me conoces mejor que nadie o eso pensaba –negué con la cabeza ya molesto- ¿Cómo crees que me vengaría de ti así?_

 _-¿Entonces que quieres de mi? –pregunto exasperada._

 _-¡Te quiero a ti! ¡Aun te amo! No importa cuánto tiempo pase, cuantos años nos dejemos de ver, ¡este corazón sigue latiendo por ti! –grite ya harto de sus quejas- nunca te olvide…me fui porque no soportaba el hecho que ignoraras, no podía con este dolor…-baje la cabeza y cerré los ojos- no puedo aun con el…_

 _-Nozomi…_

 _-No, no quiero tu lastima –la vi herido- no quiero, no quiero sufrir más. Tú seguirás con él, y yo debo seguir con mi vida con y sin ti._

 _-¿Eso es lo que crees? –Logre percibir tono de dolor en su voz- ¿¡crees que yo no he sufrido maldito idiota!? ¡Te necesitaba! Cuando falleció mi abuela…-su voz se comenzaba a entrecortar y gruesas lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos- quería que tu estuvieras conmigo… que fueras tu el que sostuviera mi mano en esos días, quería refugiarme en ti y no irme. Pero te habías ido, Umi estuvo conmigo en los momentos más difíciles, el fue mi confidente._

 _-Elicchi…-sentí una punzada en mi pecho al ver esas lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos._

 _-No, tienes razón, ya es tarde para nosotros –se dio la vuelta y tomo aire- adiós, Nozomi –sin mirar atrás se fue._

 _Había paso dos días después de ese incidente. Estaba sorprendido y a la vez decepcionado de mi mismo. MI objetivo no era hacerla llorar, solo quería ver si realmente le importaba… y lo logre, pero no como me hubiera gustado._

 _-No la entiendo, pensé que hacia bien, pero no._

 _Hay estaba yo, acostado con mis viejos jeans y camisa con el escudo del capitán América, solo en la oscuridad del cuarto de huéspedes de los Nishikino._

 _Intentaba entender el comportamiento de Elicchi, pero no logaba entenderla. Por una parte me daba a entender que me ama, y por otra me manda por un tubo._

 _-¡No la entiendo! –Grite frustrado con la almohada en mi cara- quiero entenderla, no quiero hacerla llorar, no de nuevo._

 _Di vueltas en mi cama como perro enjaulado, rodaba de un lado para otro. Fue el sonido de un mensaje que me hizo dejar de rodar. Me senté a la orilla de mi cama y cansado abrí la mensajería y abrí los ojos como platos al ver de quien era el mensaje._

" _Umi termino conmigo…. ¿podemos vernos en donde nos conocimos? Por favor…_

 _Atte.: Ayase Eli"_

 _-¿Qué? –Releí el mensaje una y otra vez- ¿Qué pasa con este mensaje?_

 _-Tienes que ir, ¿no es obvio? –la voz de Nicocchi no logro ni asustarme, estaba tan concentrado leyendo que solo lo oí._

 _-¿Por qué debería? –conteste tras lanzar el celular lejos- que lo resuelva ella…no me necesita._

 _-Claro que te necesita pedazo de animal –el pelinegro negó y se sentó al lado mío- tienes que ir con ella. Es tu oportunidad._

 _-¿Qué no dicen que si amas algo debes dejarlo libre? –dije con una triste sonrisa._

 _-No sé quien invento la estúpida frase de: "si amas algo déjalo libre" si amas algo deja de llorar y ve por ello- comento mi pelinegro mejor amigo con una cara llena de confianza-ahora ve por ella, berenjena._

 _Aunque fuera tonto, Nicocchi tenía razón, aunque Elicchi no correspondiera mis sentimientos, la amo, e iría por ella hasta el fin del mundo._

 _Así que con decisión, me puse mis zapatos y corrí a la playa como loco enamorado._

 _Al principio de llegar a la playa no la vi, pero después de buscar un poco más, logre visualizar esa cabellera rubia que tanto me encanta._

 _Silenciosamente, me senté al lado de ella- la vista es hermosa, ¿no? –comente con tranquilidad al ver la puesta de sol._

 _-Pensé que no vendrías –hablo ella con u sonrisa triste al momento de verme. Como se le notaba que había llorado._

 _-No podría ignorarte aunque quisiera –solté un suspiro y la vi con una leve sonrisa- ¿Qué paso?_

 _-Umi se dio cuenta de la verdad…._

 _-¿La verdad? –Me confundieron sus palabras- ¿Cuál verdad?_

 _-Que después de todo este tiempo, yo no te había podido olvidar –un leve sonrojo apareció por sus mejillas y se dedico a ver la puesta de sol- ese día…estaba asustada, aun no aceptaba mis sentimientos por ti, pensé que si comenzábamos a salir toda nuestra amistad se iría a la basura. Aun después de eso te ignore por miedo, miedo a lo desconocido, miedo a que no seriamos los mismos de antes si comenzábamos a salir como algo más que amigos –entonces me vio. De nueva cuenta, sus ojos estaban más que llorosos- tenía miedo de arruinarlo, que te aleje de mí, me quede con alguien para llenar una pequeña parte del hoyo que habías dejado tu –con esas palabras, coloco sus manos contra su cara._

 _-Elicchi, no –la abrace con fuerza para darle el consuelo que por años había querido darle._

 _Sollozo varias veces y después me abrazo con fuerza- Lo irónico fue que yo lo arruine todo. Mi relación con Umi que no hizo más que darme el apoyo que necesitaba, y te lastime a ti –lloro contra mi hombro sin consuelo alguno._

 _-Elicchi…-tome aire y la aleje un poco- Nunca es tarde para pedir perdón- le sonreí con cariño y limpie poco a poco sus lagrimas- Nunca es tarde para comenzar otra vez- bese su mejilla con afecto- Nunca es tarde para decir "me equivoque"._

 _Hecha un mar de lágrimas, Elicchi me volvió abrazar, diciendo que se había equivocado y que la perdonara._

 _Fue en esa playa donde nos conocimos, donde comenzamos de nuevo. Aquel lugar lo atesoro con todo mi corazón, porque sin él, no hubiera conocido a mi linda e inteligente Elichika._

* * *

-Y así fue como…

-Así fue como tu papá me perdono y tú eres la mayor prueba de nuestro amor.

Sonreí tontamente al escuchar aquella fina voz de mi esposa. Al igual que mi pequeña hija, me gire a verla. Ella sonreía radiantemente mientras se sentaba al lado de mi pequeña y yo.

-¿Cómo te fue corriendo? –le pregunte con calidez.

-Me fue muy bien, Umi no me pudo ni alcanzar –rio levemente y acaricio la cabeza de nuestra hija- Yu, ¿te gusto la historia?

-¡Me encanto! –de mi regazo, la pequeña salto al regazo de su mamá- pero tengo una duda.

-Dímela –contesto la rubia mayor con una leve risita.

-¿Por qué el tío Umi y tu siguen siendo tan amigos? ¿No se supone que terminaron?

-La cosa es que el no me termino mal por así decirlo –la ojiazul rio de nuevo al ver la cara de confusión se la rubia menor- antes de hablar con Nozomi, el me tomo de las manos y me dijo _"Eli, que seas feliz es lo que más anhelo…pero conmigo no lo serás, se que todavía lo amas, así que te dejo en libertad, no me perdonaría si esa bella sonrisa que tienes no sigue resplandeciendo. Siempre estaré contigo, tendrás mi apoyo incondicionalmente."_

-¡El tío Umi es tan lindo! –grito emocionada la ojiverde.

-Si, fue muy comprensivo y por eso seguimos siendo los mejores amigos –ahora era mi mujer la que sonreirá bobamente por el peliazul.

-Traidoras –negué con la cabeza en un fingido enojo.

-Tranquilo amor, nadie como tu –guiño su ojo derecho y no pude más que sonreír tontamente.

-No me quejo pues –reí levemente- ¿Qué tal si te das un baño mientras caliento el café?

-Me paceré bien –se levanto de la sala con nuestra pequeña en brazos- hey Yu, ¿quieres escuchar una historia que escribió tu papá cuando sea hora de dormir?

-¿Q-q-q-q-que? –abrí los ojos como platos al escucharla- n-n-n-n-no puedes decirle esa historia.

-Oh claro que puedo, ¿verdad? –vio divertida a nuestra hija.

-¡Sip! Quiero escuchar lo que escribió papá –la pequeña asintió varias veces y me saco la lengua- será una pequeña venganza por lo de Honoka-kun.

-¿Y yo porque tengo la culpa de que Kotori-chan se le pegue como chicle? –hice una cara de puchero en un intento de que mi esposa no le contara esa historia.

-La misma por la cual saliste con Anju sin mi permiso –la rubia mayor me guiño el ojo y me saco la lengua- Yu, ¿verdad que papá tiene la culpa?

-¡Si, papá es el culpable de todo! –La pequeña a sitio varias veces- es culpable hasta de quemar el almuerzo.

¡Hey! Niña grosera –entrecerré los ojos y la vi con fingida molestia- quiero que digas eso cuando tu mamá no te pueda cocinar.

Yu-chan solamente me saco la lengua y se dispuso a hablar con su mamá. Me limite a suspirar y a verlas hablar mientras bromeaban entre ellas. Una sonrisa nostálgica salió de mis labios. Siempre quise esto, una familia, amigos, personas en las cuales confiar. Todo aquello que anhele ahora estaba conmigo y no las abandonaría.

Al final de cuentas, todo empezó como un inocente y extraño verano. Un amor de verano es un enamoramiento pasajero que pasamos todos alguna vez en nuestras vidas pero es algo inolvidable. Es tan inolvidable para mí que ahora tengo una familia con la mujer que amo. No sé si eso es tener mucha suerte o simplemente alguien en el cielo me está bendiciendo, pero no me importa, quiero que este amor de verano dure lo que me resta de vida.

* * *

 _ **Esta para nada pequeña historia fue pedida CuttingEdge19. Pero me la pidió hace como un millón de años y yo tarde mucho en terminarla xD**_

 _ **Pero bien, espero que les haya gustado como a mí me gusto escribirla.**_

 _ **La verdad batalle mucho porque la idea era hacer un NozoEli de verano, pero no quería hacer como si estuvieran entrenando. Así que mejor describí su historia. Desde que se conocieron en la playa a como se reencontraron en esa misma playa.**_

 _ **También hay un pequeño quiño a uno de los primeros fanfics que escribí que es "el príncipe y la plebeya" por si gustan pasar a leerlo n_n**_

 ** _Ya saben: dudas, críticas o alguna cosa por favor no duden en comentarlo. Sus reviews alimentan la creatividad de cualquier escritor, así que regalen aunque sea un review a cada historia que lean en sus hermosas vidas._**

 ** _Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización~ n_n_**


End file.
